


Voltron X Reader One Shots

by Aot_el



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drama, F/F, F/M, Love, One Shot, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:07:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29246295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aot_el/pseuds/Aot_el
Summary: Request are acceptable just please don't get mad if I don't do it right awayDisclaimer: I do not own Voltron or any of its characters(X)- Smut
Kudos: 3





	1. Keith | You're never here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have barely been able to see your boyfriend, Keith, since he's been gone all the time with the Blades.

Beads of sweat rolled down from my forehead to my cheeks, only to drip off from my chin. I punched and kicked all the feelings I kept bottled up into the simulator Galra. The Galra was set on a level much higher than what I probably should've had it on, but I needed it to be hard, I needed it to push me, I just needed it to make me forget all the loneliness I have been feeling.

For a while now I have been having the same routine every single day; I would wake up to an empty bed, have breakfast next to an empty chair, and then exhaust all the feelings I keep bottled up in me into training all day, then eat dinner next to an empty chair, go to bed to an empty bed only to wake up alone again and to start the whole process all over again the next day.

The reason? My boyfriend, Keith. Ever since he has joined the Blade of Marmora I never see him anymore. He's always out doing missions or training for the next missions. He comes home maybe once a week or so just to catch up with Shiro on Voltron but other than that he's gone. And when he is here, he's distant, like _super_ distant, only speaking to me about how I'm handling the blue lion, since Lance has taken over the Red one and Blue chose me to be the next paladin.

I miss him...and I _hate_ myself for being angry with him. He's working so hard to take back the empire from the Galra and here I am pouting because I can't spend time with my boyfriend. I should be happy to be with someone who's so passionate about saving others and the universe but I just...I try _so hard_ to push my feelings aside but I just can't anymore. And I can't help but resent the Blades for taking Keith away from me.

Keith's absence has definitely been noticed, not just by me but everyone. I can tell that everyone misses him, even Lance. Without Keith there's no one to argue with Lance on everything, there's no one for Shiro to _really_ talk and open up with, there's no one for Pidge to tease Lance with, there's no one for Hunk to separate from killing Lance, there's no one for Allura to count on, there's no one for Coran to be jealous of for piloting the red lion.

Keith meant something to every single one of us and with him being always gone, it feel as if we are never _really_ complete as a team. It just isn't the same without the former Red Paladin... without my Keith.

I let out a loud puff of air as I kicked the simulator hard enough to send him flying. I rushed towards it before it could get up and pinned it to the ground. I raised my weapon up to finish it off, but before I could it disappeared, causing me to lose balance and fall over. Irritation etched itself into my expression as I turned to look at who just turned it off without me finishing.

"Y/n." I heard Shiro call over to me. My eyes narrowed on the figure as he was leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed and a serious look on his face as he stared at me.

I sighed, closing my eyes for a brief moment before opening them again, standing up and blowing a piece of hair out from my eyes. "Dinner time already?" I asked walking over, grabbing my rag from the floor, and wiping my sweat as I continued my path to him.

"Are you okay?" He asked as I neared him. Without even looking up I could tell his expression was the same as yesterday and the day before that _and_ the day before that, _worried_. Ever since Keith has been pushing me away I've gone into this set of depression you could say. All I do is train, sleep, and eat, _hardly_. Not even Lances stupid lines, which usually made me double over in laughter, could even make me smile anymore.

"You ask the same thing everyday, Shiro." I said stating a fact, grabbing my water and taking a swig from it. "And I answer with the same thing every time. _I'm fine_." I said trying to give him my best smile.

He sighed closing his eyes and pushing himself off the wall to follow me to my room. "You're upset. We've all noticed. I know it's not the same without Keith but we're worried, all of us." I could tell he was being genuine about it all so it only made it worse that I wasn't able to make them happy by acting like I used to.

"I'm proud of Keith." I said telling the truth. I am proud of him and what he's doing I just don't like how much I don't see him or how I constantly feel like I'm being ignored. "Keith is out there working hard to take back the empire with you guys. What more could I ask for?"

Shiro sighed, realizing I was never going to really admit that I wasn't okay. "You're losing weight." Shiro stated in an earnest tone, getting straight to the point.

I slowed my steps at his sudden forwardness but then picked right up hoping he didn't notice it. I plastered a fake smile on my face before I replied. "Shouldn't that be a good thing." I laughed light, trying to make this serious atmosphere and littler less tense.

"A lot of weight, Y/n." He said, finding none of this funny. "An unhealthy amount of weight."

"Shiro, I appreciate your con-" I was interrupted before I could even finish.

"Everyone is worried, Y/n. Hunk keeps trying to make all these different kinds of food with large portions to make you eat more. Lance has been trying to flirt with you more to keep you from training everyday for long hours. Pidge said she attempted the girl talk. Allura put the curfew on the simulator to cut your training hours but now you only go earlier." He said causing me to widened my eyes in realization at how everyone has been trying to help me. I haven't noticed any of it. It all just seemed normal. _Well_ , except for the Pidge and girl talk thing, that was a bit weird.

I gave him an appreciative smile. "I appreciate everyone's concern but I'm fine. I promise." I said giving him another smile before we both stopped by my room. "I'll even take the day off from training tomorrow if that makes you guys happy."

"Thank you." He said giving me a small smile.

"I'm going to go shower." I said, opening my door and walking in but turning to face Shiro. "See you at dinner." And with that we said our goodbyes and I went to wash the stink off of me.

-

I let out a breath as I took my seat at the table. Everyone looked up to see it was me, seeing as I was the last one to arrive at dinner. Hey, at least I was came clean and not just straight from training. "I made dessert too." Hunk said with a smile. I know now that everyone is worried about my weight so with him saying that I know it's because he's hoping I'll eat it and gain some pounds.

I gave him a pleasing smile. "Thank you, Hunk, I'll have to get some after dinner." I said getting everyone to smile at me and then continue to eat their food.

"Y/n said she is going to take the day off tomorrow." Shiro said, starting some conversation while also letting the others know that I won't be training tomorrow.

"Why don't we all take a day off." Allura suggested, a huge smile being presented on her face. "I know this planet that is absolutely beautiful. Perhaps we could all go there."

My fork picked around my plate, not really putting anything in my mouth. My stomach had gotten used to me not eating much so I'm never really that hungry now.

I glanced at her and gave her a quick smile. "Sounds great." I took a bite and forced swallowing it down. Hunks cooking is great and all but I just don't have the stomach for it right now. I'll have to find some way of eating at least most of it so they have one less thing to worry about. We have to worry about Zarkon, I shouldn't be another thing on that list.

"Keith," Everyone stiffened up when I mentioned him. I glanced up and looked around the room to see them all frozen in their places. "When is he suppose to come back?" I asked, playing around with my food more, not feeling up to taking another bite. I was already beginning to fell nauseous with just the little bit I did eat.

"Last I heard he was on a mission." Shiro replied, causing me to frown. Of course, another mission. He's _always_ on missions, not that I can be upset with him for it.

"I'm tired." I said standing up, forcing tears back. I bit my lip forcing a sob back. I miss him. I just miss him _so_ damn much. "I will see you all tomorrow for our day off." I said trying to give my best smile.

"Y/n..." I heard Pidge say, trailing off as she didn't know what to say.

"I'm fine." I managed to say without my voice breaking. I grabbed my plate and went into the kitchen to wash it. I put my plate in the sink and gripped the edges, trying so hard to not let any of my tears come out. I took a couple deep breaths before I got myself under control again. I sighed and grabbed my plate, beginning to wash it.

Coming out I was already heading towards the door that would lead me to the hallway that was connected to my room. "Thanks for dinner Hunk, it was delicious. Goodnight everyb-" I stopped short once I realized the seat that was normally empty next to me was filled.

The chatter stopped in the room once everyone saw me enter. Everyone but him. He must've noticed the absence in noise and how everyone's eyes ended up at the same place. He turned around and stiffened when he saw it was me.

My eyes were tearing up at just the sight of him in the flesh. "Y/n-" He started but I cut him off knowing at any minute I was about to burst into tears.

"Goodnight." I said before I turned around and quickly made my way down the hall heading to the shared room Keith and I have.

I heard the scratch of a chair and a quick footsteps trying to catch up to me. He came up to my right but I just turned my head, tears threatening to come down. "Hey, uh." He said, awkwardly scratching the back of his head. "How have you been?"

I came to an immediate stop and stomped my foot frustrated with keeping my feelings to myself. I finally decided to let it all out and finally tell Keith how I feel and what I feel we should do.

I turned to face him with an angered expression. "How have I been?!" I exclaimed, he jumped back with a shocked expression at my outburst. "I've been feeling _horrible_! I've been feeling ignored and forgotten and unimportant." I explained with a sniffle my chest lightening just the tiniest bit because I'm finally not just bottling it up anymore.

His expression softened at my words as he tried taking a step forward only to stop when he noticed I took one back, away from him. "Y/n-"

"I've turned into this terrible person because of you!" I yelled, cutting him off, taking harsh steps forward, backing him against the wall.

"Wha-How?" He asked, his eyes wide with confusion.

"Because!" I yelled my eyes watering up again. "I hate you for being gone and I hate myself for resenting what you're doing! You're literally saving the _entire_ universe and hear I am crying about my boyfriend not giving me enough attention!" I cried, angry tears rushing down my face. "I've become this _selfish_ person and that's not me. I'm not _me_ anymore, Keith." A sob broke its way out of me as I began to break down. His expression softened as he wrapped his arms around me to hold me up.

"I hate you." I cried making a fist against his chest and feeling him tense at my harsh words, though he didn't let go, only tightened his grip. "I hate you, I hate you, I hate you." I cried as I continued to hit his chest, tears rushing from my eyes.

He slid down the wall and held me on his lap "I'm sorry." He whispered once I stopped speaking and my cries were the only thing that could be heard. He pressed his cheek against the top of my head. "I'm so sorry." I heard the slightest crack in his voice, only making my heart break more.

I let him continue to hold me, mostly because I needed this. I needed to be in his arms again for one last time before I had to end it all, before I would end us. This would only not hurt so much if I didn't love him so damn much.

A few minutes passed before I finally got the nerve to say what needs to be said. "We should just end this, Keith." I said as clearly as I could, trying to get through it so that I wouldn't have to say it again. His whole body tensed up as I said it.

"W-what?" He stuttered, me being able to hear the breaking in his tone.

"It was stupid of us to think that we could have an actual relationship while we're at battle with the Galra." I said, my heart breaking with every word. "We should just end this now, before it gets too far."

Keith pushed me back so he could look at me. "Don't you think it's a little late for that." He frowned.

"I'm tired of feeling like this Keith!" I yelled, pushing myself out of his lap. "I'm tired of wondering if you're safe or wondering when you're going to come back." I took a deep breath, feeling my cheeks soak with fresh hot tears. "I'm tired of wondering if you going to _ever_ come back! The way things are going now it seems like you'd rather be over there than over here...with me." I whispered the last part. I began to hiccup with how much I'm crying.

Keith's hard look softened when hearing that. "I want to be here with you." He said coming closer to me but stopping when I put my hand up.

"But you're not here Keith!" I cried, backing further away from him. "You're never here! What kind of relationship is that?!" I just want to end this as quickly as possible, hopefully making it less painful, but Keith doesn't seem to want it that way. "We should've never started something that had no hope from the start." I said harshly hoping he would just let me go and end all the suffering both of us have been going through.

Hurt flashed across his face as he seemed loss for words. He got up, facing me. "Fine! No hope? You don't want to fight for us?! Fine by me! We're done! Over! That's what you want right!" He yelled, angry being presented all over his face.

I was taken back for a moment before I got the same expression he was holding. "Thank you! It's over!" I yelled back. Anger holding my expression just for a moment longer before is morphed back into my sad one.

He turned sharply as I heard a sniffle. "I'll take the guest room." He muttered sharply causing me to wince slightly at his tone. "Or now my room I guess."

I stayed on the floor, listening as his footstep got softer and softer as he got further from me. I quickly got up and went to ou-my room, slamming the door shut before sliding down the wall, finally letting myself release all my tears I had been holding back. I don't know how long I sat there and cried, but soon enough I was graced with darkness as I fell asleep.

-

I woke up to the coldness next to me, though I have gotten used to it and I guess I should since Keith and I are broken up for good now.

I sighed getting up and not taking much time to get ready. Just got dressed in blue skinny jeans, a plan t shirt, and converse while brushing my hair. I walked out of my room and headed towards the dinning room to grab a plate of whatever Hunk decided to make for breakfast.

I quickly ate, everyone must already be up and around since I sat alone. I scarfed down whatever I could stomach and decided to head towards the training room, not to train of course. I keep my promises, but to see if any of the paladins were training.

As I was walking there I bumped into someone causing me to fall on my butt. "Ow." I groaned, then looked up to see who I had crashed into. My heart sped up at the sight of Keith. He looked shocked and taken back before he jumped up from the ground and put out a hand to help me up.

I took his hand with a grateful nod. "Thanks." I said, trying to release his hand but he held on. "Uh, Keith." I said and then glanced at our conjoined hands.

His eyes widened before he quickly pulled back his hand and awkwardly scratch his neck. "Sorry." He mumbled.

I gave him a sad smile that I tried to make happy. Make it seem like I was okay. "It's no problem." I replied, taking a noticeable step back. An awkward silence went around us and it seemed that neither of us knew what to do or say. I then remembered he seemed to be in a rush of sorts. "Are you going somewhere?" I asked, nervously clutching my hands together.

"Yeah," He sighed, seeming frustrated or disappointed. "Kolvian needs me back at the Blades immediately."

"But you just got back!" I exclaimed before I could stop myself. I took a deep breath and swallowed back a sob. "Of course, I hope your mission goes well. Be careful." I said wanting nothing more than him to stay, just for a few more days so that it could last me a couple weeks.

Keith just nodded with a sad smile on his face. Neither of us moved for a moment, seeming like we both needed this. Just to look at each other and remember every detail although I'm pretty positive there isn't a single thing about him that I haven't noticed to remember.

"Right," I spoke after our little moment. I shifted on my other foot, readying my self to go around him. "Good luck." I said before I went and continued to walk to the training center.

"I love you, you know." Keith said causing me to stop dead in my tracks. I knew Keith loved me, he showed me all the time or used to, but he's never _said_ it. We have never said the _'I love yous'_ but it's like we both knew we did.

"W-what?" I stuttered, turning around slowly with wide eyes. Keith's back was to me seeing as I passed him when I walked. Keith's back was all tense seeing as that probably took a lot to say. He doesn't just throw it around and he isn't exactly the romantic type.

"I-" He started again but broke of. He took a deep breath and turned to face me with a determined look on his face. "I love you." He said in such a stern tone as he walked towards me until we were less than a foot apart. My breath hitched as I was taken off guard.

He grabbed my face, placing each hand on either cheek. "I. Love. You." He said staring so deep into my wide eyes as they filled up with tears. His eyes kept flickering back and forth between mine. A look of determination happened before he quickly leaned in and pressed his lips against mine. I jumped in shock letting his lips move against mine before I decided to give in and kiss him back.

If this was to be our last kiss then it should be a great one. I pressed myself up against him, moving my lips skillfully against his. He back me up until I was against a wall, gettin me to jump and wrap my legs around his waist. He removed his lips from mine, to get some air while kissing, and placed them on my neck. He began trailing kisses from my jawline to my collarbone, stopping to suck and nip at my skin. I tilted it to get some better access as breathy moans were flowing from my mouth.

I grabbed his face and reconnected our lips, his tongue sliding into my mouth as I allowed him entrance. I wrapped my arms losing around his neck, enjoying every second of being in his arms, connected in this way.

He pulled away, biting my lip as he did causing me to moan lowly. We both just took deep breaths, trying to catch our breath. Keith continued to look me in the eyes as I didn't move mine from his. I love him, I don't want us to end but I can't continue living like this. I can't continue being this selfish person always mad at my boyfriend for saving the universe instead of being with me.

"I love you too, Keith." I whispered leaning our foreheads together. A wide smile broke its way into his face as those words left my lips. "But," I said taking a deep breath about to be the worst person in the world because I'm about to break the heart of the only person who has ever loved me and that I have ever loved. "That doesn't change anything. It doesn't change how I feel."

He expression broke down as he took in my words. My face soften as I hate myself for doing this to him and making him feel this way. "I'm sorry Keith. I'm _so_ proud of what you're doing and I would never make you choose between me and the universe." I lightly laughed through my tears. "You're doing amazing things and are going to continue to better the universe for _everyone_." My hand reached up and cupped his cheek. He leaned into my hand as his sadden expression was staring at me. "I just can't live my life wondering." I said softly. Leaning down and pressing my lips softly against his for one last kiss. He immediately responded moving his lips with mine, us pouring every emotion we had ever felt into that kiss.

Before I let myself get too into it I pulled away, not just from the kiss but from him. I unwrapped my legs and side stepped to move away from me.

Though before I could get too far he reached out and grabbed my arm. "I'll quit." He stated so clearly. My eyes widened as that being the last thing I wanted him to do. He turned me to face him as he was dead set on quitting to stay with me and I hated myself for loving the feeling of him finally choosing me over a mission. I'm such a terrible person.

"No, you can't quit Keith." I sighed sadly, wishing this was all over so I could process my feelings. "You can't just give it all up for m-"

"For you?" He asked harshly. "For us." He corrected. "I would do anything for us and if it means that the Blades have to go on without me then fine. They were doing great before I got there they shouldn't be any less without me."

"Keith, -" I started only for him to interrupt me again.

"Don't say I can't do this because I can and I will." It was clear in his tone that he was about to be reasoned to the _reasonable_ solution. "A life with you is a million times better than a life without you in the Blades." He started coming closer with every word sending shivers down my spine. "You call yourself selfish? Well that makes me selfish too because I'd rather give it all up just so that I can be happy with the girl I love instead of saving everyone so they can be happy with who they love."

I choked back a sob at his words. "Just-"

"You can't decide for me. You can't make me choose the Blade over you!" I kept backing up until my back hit the wall. "I choose you. Every time! _Every single damn time_!" He stopped right in front of me. "So let me." His voice dropped volume as he cupped my cheeks and wiped away the tears.

"Okay." I choked out with a small smile on my face. "You should go though."

His face held confusion as I said that. I smiled at him and leaned into his palm. "I choose you every time too, Keith." I turned my head slightly to kiss his palm then look back up at him. "I love you and I really want you to be here with me, but I need you to go save the universe."

He gave a small shake of the head as his eyes watered up, him probably still thinking I was breaking up with him all over again. "It's okay. You should go. I'll be waiting for when you come back."

"Y/n.." He trailed off watching as my tears fell. It's just so damn hard to let him go.

"Just promise me that you'll come home more often now. I can't stand those week long mission." I said with a smile, as I reached up and placed my hand on one of the hands he had on my cheeks. "Red misses you, we all miss you so you have to come around more often."

He nodded, a single tear falling. I smiled sadly and wiped the tear. "Promise me you'll come around more often. I need my boyfriend to cuddle with me on some nights."

"I promise." He said immediately. "Are you sure you're okay with this?"

I nodded not removing my gaze from him. "I'm sure. Now," I took a deep breath and sniffled. "Go take down some Galra and save the universe from their destruction. Everyone and I will be here for you for when you return."

He pressed his lips quickly against mine and pulled away before I could kiss back. "I love you." He said with a small smile on his face.

"I love you too, mullet head." He lightly laughed and then gave me one last kiss this one being on the forehead instead of my lips as before he took off. He turned around before going back through the door to see me wave at him, watching as the love of my life was risking his life to save others.


	2. Lance | Please...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're Keith's younger sister (just by a year) and you have been dating Lance for around a year, but you two have yet to say I love you. The team of Voltron are preparing to leave and start Shiro's plan to secure Naxela and reclaim another section of the empire. You're leaving to join your brother Keith to go take down one of the Galra battle cruisers while the rebels take down the other.

"You all have your missions. You know what to do." Allura spoke, initiating the plan Shiro set up. The Coalition allies have come to help us in taking the planet Naxela and securing 1/3 of the Galra's Empire. "Good luck. We'll see you on the other side."

Hunk and Pidge were to take out an orbiting Galra communication hub, while the Blades and Rebel fighters were to take out two Galra battle cruisers mounted with incredibly destructive Zaiforge Cannons. If the rebellion can hold the line here, we'll be in control of full a third of the empire, a significant achievement to say the least.

Once Allura's speech was concluding we all nodded, signaling we got the message and we're going to start. The paladins and I took off, them to their lions and me to my Blade ship. I was going out to help Keith and the other Blade members take control of one of the Galra's ships. Keith wasn't too happy when Kolivan said he needed me to go out with them and ensure the capture, Keith wanted to refuse but Kolivan is the leader of the Blades and I'm not a child.

Keith wasn't the only one who was upset about me going out, my boyfriend, Lance, was too. He was against the idea, him and Keith actually agreeing on something for once.

Shiro and the rest of the Paladins were ahead, me following behind with an also quick space. I took the turn I that leads me to where my ship is, but the familiar sound of my flirty boyfriend caused me to halt in my steps. "Y/N!" Lance called, causing me to turn around and see the red paladin come up to me in his blue uniform.

"Lance we should hurry." I said, getting nervous about every second we waste and how I need to go catch up with my brother to help the team.

He sighed, looking nervous. I know he's not nervous about going out and fighting the Galra, I know that he's worried about me, he always is when I go out to fight. Before he could let himself get really down he changed his attitude and gave me a cheeky smile. "I don't want to see one scratch on that sexy bod of yours." He winked, causing me to blush and roll my eyes at his ridiculous line.

"Yeah, yeah." I lightly laughed, "You be careful too." I gave him a sweet small smile before I turned on my heel to quickly head to my ship.

"Seriously." I heard him mutter, causing me to turn back and face him. "I just have a bad feeling about you going on this mission."

I turned, to see his face had fallen back to the nervous and sad one. I gave him another smile, walking up to him so our bodies were close together. I grabbed his face in both of my hands causing a light blush to fan his cheeks as I forced his gaze to look back into mine. "I promise I'll be careful, but only if you promise too." He lightly sighed before nodding saying he promises but I wanted to hear it, so I gave him a look.

That caused a dramatic sigh. "I promise." He groaned like a child, even though I could hear the slight amusement in his tone.

"Good." I state before I leaned up to reach his height and press my lips against his in a quick kiss. Before he even had time to process it I had pulled away and turned to head to my ship. "See you soon!" I yelled over my shoulder to him, still where I left him and a stunned expression on his face, causing a smile to make it's way onto my lips.

"Lance!" I heard Shiro yell, finally noticing his absence.

"Coming!" Lance yelled back as I heard his feet take off only to get softer as they moved away from me.  
-  
I let out a deep breath once everything was settled. Keith stood next to me and then talked into our communicators. "Coran, are there any targets that need support?" He asked, us finishing our part of the mission and ready to back up anyone who needs it. I wish I could talk to Lance and just make sure he's okay but I know he is. All of the paladins together are unstoppable.

"I haven't heard of anyone needing help." I heard Coran reply in my mask, making me let out a sigh of relief knowing that everyone is doing okay. "And that Galra fleet heading towards Naxzela stopped."

"Stopped?" Keith asked, bewildered.

"Yeah," I spoke up just as confused and shocked. "What do you mean _stopped_?"

"It just stopped." Coran replied, "Quite a distance away too."

Keith and I both looked to Kolivan as he began to speak. "Perhaps the Galra decided it's too well-fortified to attack."

"They'd rather die than admit defeat." I said, getting a unnerving vibe. I don't know what those Galra are planning, but it can't be something good. "They would never stop attacking."

Before I could think further about the situation I heard Keith gasp next to me. "Voltron." And then it hit me, my stomach dropping as my heart started to beat at an unhealthy rate. Voltron, they're in trouble! Galra would only stop if they have something planned and have Voltron right where they want them.

_Guys, please be okay._

"Shiro, can you hear me?" My brother frantically called into the communicator. "Shiro!"

We waited a moment and heard nothing. _No!_ "Lance," My voice cracked at just the thought of something happening to any of them. "Lance, please answer."

Keith glanced at me to see I was already on the verge of crying at just the thought of them being injured or worse... "Something's wrong." Keith stated, speaking to Coran.

"Paladins? Allura? What's happened?" I heard him call, also desperately trying to reach them. It was silent for a moment before we heard Coran speak again. "It must be the magnetic distortion from Naxzela."

"I'm gonna check it out. I'll take Y/N's ship." Keith said.

"Uh no." I replied immediately, does he seriously thinking I'm not going? " _I'll_ be taking my ship and checking it out." I gave him a look, telling him that there was no way I'm not going, though he couldn't see it behind my mask.

He snapped his head to me, though I could not see his expression being the mask I could tell it was something along the lines of displeased. "Oh no you're not, little sister." He said, causing me to narrow my eyes. I hope feels how hard I'm glaring at him.

"Yes I am!" I said in a firm tone, making it no room for discussion. "They are not just your loved ones, they are also mine. They're our family Keith and I'll be damned if I let you go alone to save them." I exclaimed and then stepped closer as I made my tone firmer than it already was. "I'm. Coming."

I heard Keith sigh as he dropped his head. "Guess I'll have to find a ship." He mumbled under his breath though I could hear it with the communicator that picks up absolutely everything. I smiled in victory.

"That'll work." I heard Keith say as he stepped up. I took a place next to him to see what he was looking at and saw there was a Galra ship. I smiled as we both raced down to get down to our ships and save Voltron as quickly as possible.

-

Keith and my ship are right next to each other as the rebels follow closely behinds, both of us heading towards the planet that has Voltron captive.

"Shiro! Where are you? Is everything okay?" I heard Keith yell in the communicator. Is he still trying to communicate them?

"Not for long, if we don't stop Zarkon's witch." I heard the voice of Shiro come in. A wide smiled presented itself on my lips. _They're okay!_

"Shiro!" I exclaimed, happiness seeping through my tone. "I'm so happy to be hearing from you. Is everyone alright?" I asked, trying to bite my smile down a bit.

"We're all good." He replied to me with, causing me to let out a sigh of relief.

"That's good to hear." I smiled, thinking about how badly they could've been hurt. "Now to stop that witch..."

"Yes. She must be aboard that battle cruiser." Shiro replied.

"I'm way ahead of you." Keith said.

"We brought some backup." I said, adding on to what Keith said.

"Rebel squad is en route." Olia stated.

"Good to have Voltron back in the fight!" Matt exclaimed, probably glad that the team and his little sister are alive and safe.

We all then took off towards Voltron and towards the planet. "Miss me, sweetheart?" I heard the teasing voice of my boyfriend ask.

I rolled my eye and laughed. "Immensely." I could just see the smirk on his face right now. "You know, along with Pidge, Hunk, Shiro, and Allura."

I heard him groan as I denied the cheek guy. I couldn't help but laugh again. "What you didn't think it was all about you did you?" I teased earning another groan. "I'm glad all of you are okay."

"You too, Y/N" I heard Pidge say causing me to smile at her small affection.

"It looks like there is some sort of weapon attached to the cruiser." I heard matt say before the ship starting exploding and shooting everywhere.

"Evasive maneuvers!" Olia shouted, as we all turned our ships different ways to avoid getting hit.

"Naxzela is a bomb, and it's about to go off." Allura said, making all color drain from my face. If this thing blows up... "We'll try and stop it if we can, but, Coran, we need you go get away as far as you can with everyone you can gather."

Keith and I were zooming and shooting, trying to take down the shield that went up around the planet. "Follow my lead! We've got to break through that shield!" Keith yelled.

"Got it!" I answered, shooting with all power I could. I then heard Keith grunt and I looked around only to find his ship getting hit hard. "Keith!" I yelled out.

"I'm-I'm okay." I heard Keith say. We all continued to shoot, desperately trying to take down the shields.

"We'll never take down those shields!" Matt said, getting me to stop and think. There has to be something! _Something_ we can do!

**{ okay so I added some music to try and make it a bit more dramatic here. Listen to it if you'd like :) }**

It only took me less than a minute to find out what, not we, but _I_ need to do. I held the accelerator tightly as I scrunched my eyes closed, frustrated that this is the only way to break through the shield in time.

"I appreciate all you guys have done to help take down the Galra Empire." I started out with keeping my voice clear and strong. "Allura, I can't thank you enough for introducing me to this wonderful life and irrevocably love for family."

"Y/N, what are you-" Keith started, him sounding confused as I began my goodbyes.

"Pidge, you're like the little sister I have always wanted, only way a hell of a lot smarter than I could ever be." I let out a breathy laugh, tears beginning to spring in my eyes.

"Y/N?" Pidge asked, sounding just as confused as Keith.

"Hunk, I going to miss your food and positivity you always carry around with you." I smiled, tears now falling from my eyes only to roll down my cheeks.

"Why are you talking like this?" Keith demanded, knowing in the back of his mind what I was preparing for.

"Shiro, it has been an honor to serve with you, y-you truly are the kind of leader I could only hope to be." My voice cracked, forcing me to choke down a sob. My grip on the accelerator tightened as I scrunched my eyes shut, wanting so hard to be strong and not cry. I took a deep shaky breath and pushed the accelerator forward, going at the fastest speed towards the shield.

"Y/N! Stop!" Keith yelled frantically, knowing that I was heading to my death.

"Keith," I took a shaky breath, trying to catch my breath so I can get through my goodbye to my brother clearly. "I couldn't have asked for a better brother and a better friend. You were always there for me, _always_ watching out for me." I let out a sob, one I couldn't hold back. "I love you, big brother."

"Y/N! Stop!" Lance and Keith shouted at the same time.

I laughed through my tears for a moment. "Look at you guys agreeing." I sniffled, and then quickly got to my last person knowing I don't have much time left. "Lance,-"

"Nope! Nope! You are _not_ saying goodbye." Lance ordered. I could hear him sniffling letting me know he too was crying. I could just imagine him, the image breaking my heart.

"I have so-" I choked, my sob interrupting me. I took a deep breath, trying to collect myself. "I have so many things I want to say to you. I wish we had more time." I sobbed, finally letting it out. "You have made me so happy in such little time. Made me feel things I never knew I could. Now," I sniffled, making sure I could say this clearly. "I don't have much time. Lance, I love you." I heard a small gasp, knowing I surprised him. I smiled through my tears, my lips tilting up. "God," I lightly laughed through my tears and runny nose. "I'm so in love with you."

"Please..." I heard him sob, followed by Keith's distinct cry.

"I love all of you guys." I sniffled, me now so close to it. By now I could hear so many cries and sniffles and sobs, I felt my heart break at their sadness. "I'll miss all of you."

"I love you, Y/N." I heard Lance sob, finally knowing that I was in fact about to die. So with that I was content with my life ending. I had a wonderful family, allies, and boyfriend. I was _loved_. And that's all I needed. So, I leaned back, closed my eyes, and readied my self for impact.


	3. Pidge | Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Pidge have feelings for each other but are both too shy to confess. Lance decides to involve himself and help you out with the situation.

It's been some months that I have been feeling these weird... _feelings_. I don't know what changed or how these feelings came about, but they are definitely there. I don't know if I can just ignore them anymore. With seeing them everyday and not being able to do what I want to do with them or act with them how I want to act with them. I feel like I'm slowly going crazy.

It was Pidge. She was driving me _insane_ , well...unknowingly of course. I don't know what it was about her but every time I was in her presence or someone just mentioned her I become a blushing mess, feeling butterflies all in my stomach.

Here I am now, trying so hard to not just become a mess with her. I decided to join her while she works on some theories she has about her lion. I told her I just wanted to observe a little and see if I could learn anything but in all honesty I wanted to have an excuse to look at her and be with her.

"Hey Pidge." Lance greeted as he came in the control room, he then looked over to me and had a smirk on his face. Recently I had made the mistake of accidently admitting my crush on Pidge to Lance. He was just being so pushy it slipped out, and once it was out there was no way he was going to let it go. I narrowed my eyes at him, trying to tell him not to do anything, but his smirk only grew wider. "Hey Y/n." He said coming over, wrapping his arm around me and pulling me into his side.

"Knock it off Lance." I muttered, trying to break from his grip.

He just pulled me closer to his body. He bent his head down to my ear and whispered, "Just go with it." I sighed and rolled my eyes but let him continue whatever he had planned. There's really no point in arguing with Lance, somehow he's going to do what he wants.

"Whatcha doing?" He asked Pidge, winking over at me.

"Improving my Lion." Pidge replied, without lifting her head up or looking away from the computer.

"What about you, Y/n?" He asked, turning his attention to me.

"Just keeping Pidge company." I said smiling at the green Paladin. She must've felt my staring because she looked up from her work and smiled back over to me, causing my heart rate to pick up.

Lance looked between the two of us before he smirked. "Why don't you keep me company?" He whispered seductively, though loud enough for Pidge to hear. This caused her to frown deeply and snap her head back to the computer. I frowned at Lance, not knowing what he was doing but not liking it since it was making Pidge upset.

"You know Y/n, I'm kind of cold." Lance said as he pulled me onto his lap, wrapping his arms tightly around me so I couldn't move away. He leaned in dangerously close to my face, causing me to blush lightly. "Can I use your thighs as earmuffs?" My blush deepened once I got that image in my head and tried forcing it out since it grossed me out, doing that kind of stuff with Lance.

"L-Lance-" I stuttered, uncomfortable by how close he has us and the position he has us in.

"Oh baby, I love it when you say my name but I'd rather you be moaning it underneath me." He suggested while inching closer to me. My eyes were wide and I'm sure my face was permanently red. He gave me a smirk before he moved his head to my neck, causing my breath to hitch. He placed a light kiss on my neck causing me to jump and move out from his lap and back up away from him, holding my neck.

"Lance!" I exclaimed, holding my neck where he just previously had his lips. He smirked coming over and winking at me. I have no idea what he's doing but he knows my feelings for Pidge. He came over to me and laid me down, hovering over me. "What are you doing?" I asked, almost demanding.

"This time I won't miss your lips." He said, leaning down his head. My eyes widened and I tried to move but Lance held me in place.

But before he could place his lips on mine there was a loud bang causing both of us to jump apart, thankfully. We both looked over to see what happened only to see that Pidge had slammed her fist against the desk. Her expression on her face was furious with a deep frown. "I'm going to get some water." She stated before stomping away.

"Lance, what the hell was that?!" I exclaimed, pushing him. I was so mad at him. He made Pidge angry with him. Now I'll never have a chance with her.

He only gave me a wide smile. "Did you see how jealous she was?" He laughed, pointing over his shoulder to the area where she just left from.

"Jealous?" I asked, getting my hopes up a little from the little chance that she might like me only to have myself shoot it all down. "There's no way she likes me." I said disappointingly.

"Yes she does!" He exclaimed, a smile wide on his face. "She wouldn't have reacted like that if she didn't." He then stood up and put his hands on his hips. "Lance the Matchmaker!" He exclaimed, causing me to shush him in case she was close by. He then smiled back down at me. "Don't worry. I'll have you two together in no time.

And with that he was out the door, probably to go make up another stupid plan to make Pidge mad, _not_ jealous. I sighed and laid down on the floor. What did I just do?

-

I was walking down to the training room to get some training done when Keith stopped me. "Hey, uh, Y/n." He said uncomfortably scratching the back of his neck.

I stopped in front of him giving him a confused look. "Is something wrong, Keith?" I asked, crossing my arms, tilting my head to the side.

He glanced at me before moving his gaze back down to the ground. "N-No, nothing's wrong." Keith looked around the room before he stepped closer to me causing me to even be more confused. I was about to say something when he stopped me by swiftly kissing my cheek. "U-uh, can I borrow a kiss? I-I- ugh!" He groaned placing his head frustratingly in his hands. "I promise I'll give it right back alright!" He exclaimed. I jumped from his sudden outburst causing him to let out another frustrated sigh.

"Are you sure everything's alright, Keith?" I asked, looking at him trying to find out what is going on with Keith. "Wait," I stopped immediately realizing what Keith said. "did you just hit on me?" I asked, my face reddening up embarrassed. Did he just really? Keith blushed and turned away before he let out another sigh.

"Can I walk you to your room?" He looked back at me and hesitantly grabbed my hand.

I looked at our hands and at him not knowing what the heck is going on. "Sure." I said unsurely. "I'm going to the training room though."

"Let's go." He said then tried giving me his best smile. I just let Keith lead me to the training room unsure of what is going on with him. He doesn't like me does he? I mean he's not really my... _type_. I like Pidge. If he tries anything else I'll have to tell him.

"Y/n! Keith!" I heard the familiar voice of Lance yell. _Great_. When I looked ahead to see him my eyes widened when seeing Pidge with him. She didn't look like her normal happy go lucky self, she looked upset. My face softened when seeing how she was feeling.

"What are you guys up to?" Lance asked, grinning widely while looking at us and our hands.

"Y/n and I are going to go training...together." Keith coughed out, his hand in mine sweating. I saw Pidge's fist clench out, them shaking from how hard she was holding them. _Together?_ I thought he was just walking me there.

"Great!" Lance exclaimed, clapping his hands together. "Have fun, but not _too_ much fun." He teased causing my face to heat up again.

_What the heck is going on?_

-

I took my seat next to Pidge at the dinner table sending her a smile. She returned my smile, her eyes lighting up. "How was-" She started but got cut off.

"Y/n!" Lance yelled from across the table, causing me to jump and Pidge to growl lowly. I looked over to him feeling the same feeling I have been feeling all day, confused at what the hell _just_ was going on. "Hunk would like to tell you something."

I moved my gaze over to the red faced Hunk who was sweating buckets. "What is it, Hunk?" I asked gently, hopefully calming his nerves.

"I-I-I-I-I-I-" Lance hit him hard on the back ceasing his stuttering. "I was wondering if you'd like to sit next to me." He rushed out, closing his eyes and putting his head on the table embarrassed.

"Oh, uh-" I started not knowing how to answer, in truth I wanted to remain in my seat next to Pidge. I wanted to be close to her and talk to her.

"Pidge won't mind." Lance said grinning wickedly at her. "Right, Pidge?"

Pidge sent him a harsh glare then took a deep breath to recollect herself. I tilted my head at her, waiting for her answer. _Does Pidge like me being next to her?_ "Actually-" She started but was cut off by Lance.

"Great!" He exclaimed, looking back over to me. "Come on." He got up and pulled out a chair for me. I glanced at Pidge seeing that she was doing nothing. I guess she doesn't want me next to her. I slowly raised from my seat and collected my food, getting ready to move over to the other side of the table.

Suddenly Pidges hands shot out and slammed loudly on the table, scaring everyone at the table, causing us all to jump. She stood up, her head hung low, all attention on her. "Shut up!" She yelled, her eyes narrowing at Lance though they did little since he just had a wide smile on his face as if he accomplished something. "I was going to say I want Y/n to _stay_ next to me." She snapped and then took a deep breath. "While I also have all of your attention let's make something clear, Y/n is mine! You all need to stop with the stupid pick up lines, holding her hand, kissing her cheek, just stop everything!" She yelled, her chest rising and falling rapidly as she was trying to calm herself down.

By now my eyes were wide with shock. _Did she really just say that?_ _Does she mean that?_ _I'm hers?_ I couldn't think straight, just staring at her as she, in a way, just confessed. I couldn't help but smile, grabbing her face and connecting our lips. She was still for a moment, probably in shock from my sudden forwardness but soon reciprocated the kiss. Her lips moved slowly against mine at first before she then moved more aggressively becoming impatient. I smiled against her lips, letting her move the pace however slow or fast she wanted. We both had waited too long to be picky.

"I'm a matchmaker!" Lance exclaimed, causing me to pull back and her to groan from the lack of lip action. I laughed wholeheartedly pecking her lips one more time before turning to face Lance about what he was talking about.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, confused, looking at him suspiciously. Pidge came up and hugged me from behind, wrapping her arms around my waist. I smiled softly at her and rested my hands on hers.

"I got Keith and Hunk to hit on you to make Pidge jealous!" He laughed, while pointing at Pidge who was holding me close to her. "It worked!" He then looked over to Keith, "I can't believe I got him to use a pick up line on you." He laughed while Keith went over and hit the back of his head.

"Thank you, Lance." I laughed, turning my body around so I could hug Pidge properly. "Without you I feel that it would've taken Pidge and I much longer to admit our feelings to each other." I smiled down at her hearing him 'aw' before I reconnected out lips for another passionate filled kiss.


End file.
